darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of stone
A ring of stone can be made by enchanting an onyx ring using the spell Enchant Level 6 Jewellery. The ring transforms the player into a lump of rock when worn. The wearer may chat while in stone mode, but any attempts to move will revert the player to their human form. The ring does not protect the player from any NPC or player attacks, and will unmorph if attacked. Just like with the Easter ring, the ring can never be seen in the ring slot. A window appears in the chatbox with the only option of "unmorph". A player cannot see their equipment screen and unmorphing to see it removes the ring. The ring will not disguise a player very well, since it does not remove a player's white dot from the minimap, nor remove their name from the right click menu. It does, however, pause the poison effect for as long as the player is morphed. Players can take advantage of this by morphing into a rock if poisoned and awaiting assistance from a friend, although viewing the Items Kept on Death interface does the same thing. Players can also use the ring to remove their player avatar from the screen for purposes of screenshots or video recordings, although the Disappear and Give Thanks emotes remove the player entirely, instead of just turning them to a stone which may look unnatural depending on the environment - though the disappearance effects only last a second or two, so they are not particularly useful for cinematography. An orb of oculus works even better than these methods. It might be useful in situations where you do not wish for other players to see what gear you are wearing, such as during clan wars. A ring of stone recolour is available from the third batch of Members Loyalty Programme rewards that was released in December 2011, it allows players to change into different colored rocks. Quest uses During the quest King's Ransom, the player can use the ring on the statue of King Arthur, instead of the animate rock scroll supplied during the quest to revert him back to life. It can also be used with a Ring of visibility while under some special conditions to spawn TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot after completing The Brink of Extinction Recolouring For 4,000 loyalty points, players can buy the ability to change the colour of their ring of stone. This cannot be refunded, but once bought, players can change the colour of their ring of stone as many times as they like. A recoloured ring has a recoloured rock when the ring is worn. Besides the colour, the kind of rock also changes. For example: the original looks like a brown mining rock, while yellow for example looks like a sulphur rock and red/green look more like crystals. To change ring colours the player must use the ring on Xuan and then select desired colour. Trivia *Mining rocks were graphically updated twice before the ring's rock was updated to match (Patch notes of 4 October 2011). *If a player attempts to wear the ring of stone while performing an emote, they would be told "You're a little busy showing off right now!" nl:Ring of stone Category:Cosmetic change equipment